Nekomata
|Tabber2=Shadow |Content2= |Tabber3=God |Content3= }} , also known as and is a Yo-kai of the Mononoke tribe that appears in Yo-kai Watch: Forever Friends. He has three different ranks: his Lightside form is a Rank C Yo-kai, his Shadowside form is a Rank A Yo-kai, and his Godside form is a Rank S Yo-kai. In other games, his Lightside form is a Yo-kai of the Charming tribe by following different game series since the rank's inclusion. Rank A in ''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble and Yo-kai Watch World, and Rank B in Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars. His Shadowside form is a Rank S Yo-kai and his Godside form is a Rank SS Yo-kai, both of the Mysterious tribe in Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble. His Shadowside form is a Yo-kai of the Brave tribe in Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars. He also has a Rank SS Awoken form called , exclusively in Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch 4: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch Forever Friend: Major Yo-kai. Biology In his Lightside form, he seems to closely resemble that of other Cat Yo-kai such as Jibanyan. His fur is mostly black in color, with a white muzzle and paws. He also has longer ears, a fluffy neck, and wears a talisman instead of a collar. In his Shadowside form, he has a body shape is similar to Shadowside Jibanyan. His ears are longer and nearly fox-like. His yellow eyes are more slanted. His fur is similar to his Lightside form, except his white stomach fur is wider with an added crack like designs. His fluffy neck and wrist fur are purple and rough-looking. Both of his tails and longer along with the hitodama on the end of each tail being longer and scythe-like. He wears a red sash with a sack on it around his waist. In his Godside form, he is much taller than in his Lightside form with his body shape almost similar to Shadowside Jibanyan. He has much longer ears and an Egyptian headdress. His eyes are purple. His two tails are longer along with the Hitodama on the end of each tail being larger with each surrounding a ring in it. As a cat, he loves sleeping and has a great sense of smell. He also enjoys eating Obanyaki. Though he appears to be quite weak, and often says so, he was able to defeat Tamamo in one hit, granted, she was frozen, and defeat Karasu Tengu with relative ease. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars Nekomata can be received as a daily reward for a limited amount of time after Medal Wars beta release. ''Yo-kai Watch 4 The teaser of the game revealed that Nekomata will appear in the game, alongside Shin. Game data Main series games data Other games Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Nekomata Popcorn Nekomata Kaibyou Kamaitachi Nekouou Bastet Kakusei Nekomata In the anime Nekomata will be a major Yo-kai in Forever Friends. He will meet and become good friends with Shin. Etymology Nekomata is named after and based on the ''youkai , whose name has the characters for "Cat" and "Repetition", respectfully. Kaibyou Translates to "Monster Cat", and Kamaitachi may refer to the Yo-kai of the same name. literally means "Cat King", and Bastet is taken from the ancient Egyptian goddess of the same name. Origin Trivia * One of the past King Enma, Matatabi, also bears the title "Cat King", but it is unknown if there is a connection between the two characters. * So far, Nekomata is one of two Yo-kai who has both a Shadowside and a Godside form, the other being Yamambaa. * He is the only Yo-kai to change Tribe in his Godside form. This only applies to Yo-kai Watch Wibble Wobble though Category:Yo-kai with Godside Forms Category:Cat Yo-kai Category:Mononoke Tribe Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Black Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 4 Category:Shadowside Yo-kai Category:Charming Tribe Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Chocobars Category:Mysterious Tribe Category:Rank SS Yo-kai Category:Shin's World Category:Rank C Yo-kai Category:Rank A Yo-kai Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Golden Yo-kai Category:Rank B Yo-kai Category:Main Anime Characters Category:Yo-kai Introduced in the Shadowside Anime Series Category:Anime Characters Category:Brave Tribe